sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Haiden the Mink
Information Name : Haiden Race : Hedgehog Age : 13 Weapons : Legendary Sword(Main Weapon) and Dual Energy Blades Transformations : Super, Ultimate, Dark, and Hyper. Family : (Mother and father are unknown.) Sarah(Younger Sister) Theme Song : Rise Against - Savior http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8X3ACToii0 Fur : Blue Eyes : Green Hair : Sonic Spikes with 3 forehead spikes Allignment : Hero Behavior : Brave and Kind-Hearted Friends and Enemies Friends:Draven The Three-Tailed Fox (Best Friend), Flare The Hedgehog, Caleb The Hedgehog, Rose The Hedgehog, Faltz The Hedgehog, Gold The Hedgehog, Psychic The Hedgehog Enemies:Dr.Eggman, Xiao the Hedgehog, Hades the Demon Hedgefox Lord. Story Prologue No memory of his parents. Except for one. His last memory was of his parents telling he and his younger sister, Sarah, to run off into the woods so they would be safe from the monsters. Haiden was three when he last saw his parents. Most likely memory wipe, as for the rest of the memories... Now, to the present time.... "Sarah, I'm going to go explore a little bit! Grandpa Sen, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble! Also, take care of Cyrus---" "We know, Haiden!" said Haiden's younger sister, Sarah. "Cyrus won't get into any trouble!" Cyrus was their pet dog they had found while in the city. He had no collar, and looked so sad, so they decided to take him in. And Grandpa Sen wasn't really their grandfather. He had found them wandering in the woods, right after their parents left them so they would be safe from the monsters. He decided to let them stay at his home so they could stay safe. "I'm not worried about him ''getting into any trouble. I'm worried about ''you getting into trouble." Haiden muttered as he walked off into the woods. Haiden was now 13, his sister 11. While Haiden was walking, a crack instantly appeared in the ground and expanded, sennding Haiden tumbling down into the whole. All Haiden could think to say was, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" as he fell down the hole, tumbling into the darkness... Chapter 1: The Discovery Haiden woke up in a dark hallway, lit by dim torches. He couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so he started walking down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, a sword lay on the ground. He picked it up, and after that he could only remember a flash of light before waking up, back in the forest. The sword lay beside Haiden when he awoke. It had a blade like a katana, yet bigger, and a grip like an average sword. "What....Just happened?" Haiden asked himself while getting up. This had been the weirdest thing that had happened to him yet(And trust me, many weird things have happened to him...). I've gotta show this to Sarah and Grandpa Sen!" he ran home as fast as he could, eager to tell the story of what just happened. "Wow." Sarah said after Haiden told the story."Can I hold it?" "Sure" Haiden said while giving it to Sarah. The thing is, it weighed a TON to Sarah. As soon as Haiden saw that, he grabbed it right back. "What? It doesn't weigh that much! Seriously, this thing isn't even slowing me down!" Haiden said. "''How?"' Sarah replied. Haiden then said, "It really weighs that much to you? Grandpa Sen?" Grandpa Sen hadn't said a thing. At last, Grandpa Sen said, "She has a reason for not being able to carry that Haiden..." his face looked more shocked than it ever had been. "Huh?" Haiden replied. "Why can't she lift it?" "Because. That is the sword from the ancient legends told thousands of years ago. It stated that a hero known as 'The Chosen One' would find it and save the world from evil. Haiden... You are The Chosen One." Chapter 2: Shocking News Haiden had the most shocked look in the world. "'The Chosen One'?! What? I'm only thirteen! Who would rely on a thirteen-year-old to save the world?" Grandpa Sen replied, "I don't know. That's just what the legend said." Haiden was still proccessing this in his head. "So I'm supposed to save the world from evil?" Granpa Sen nodded. "I don't know the full story, but sadly, as far as I know, the hero dies in the end..." At the same time, Haiden said, "I DIE?!" while Sarah said, "HE DIES?!"Grandpa Sen said, "Don't worry that much! I don't know if I have the full story." "How could I not worry if I could possibly be killed?!" Haiden exclaimed. "This just got ten times scarier!" They heard a rumble in the distance. "Haiden. Your adventure begins now." Grandpa Sen said. Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good